Yungiee
Summary Yungiee is a Lithuanian player who participated in the Season 1 1v1 tournament. He is the only unbeaten tournament winner togehter with Oui. His biggest strenght is his ability to grind out series with his strong Rifle, AWP & unbeaten Pistol. History He participated for the first and only time in the Season 1 1v1 tournament, where from the start he was viewed as a strong favorite and started-off with a #1 ranking. Yungiee then succesfully defeated Paperboy 2-0 in the Quarterfinals. He then moved on to the Semi-Finals where he would perform one of the best comebacks and most intense series to date against very talented opponent OXU which he would end up beating 2-1. Yungiee then moved on to the finals where he would fight Emi for the trophy. After beating Emi 16-13 on the Rifle and losing 14-16 on the AWP Yungiee then managed to crush Emi 16-8 on the Pistol Map, thus succesfully becoming the very first DEFENDERS Tournament winner in history. Yungiee didnt participate in the Season 2 1v1 tournament, hovewer he did play a Bonus-Matchup against fellow Lithuanian player Svarsikas. It ended up being a very close series with Yungiee ultimately coming out on top 2-1. Most importantly it showcased the strenghts of Svarsikas & Yungiee. The series also showed that the Lithuanian scene had many more talents beyond Yungiee. Yungiee also played an Arena match against Peace who is a top Awper. Yungiee successfully beat Peace 16-7 on the Rifle and following a long fight 25-23 on the AWP, thus beating Peace 2-0 and continuing his winstreak. Matches Season 1 1v1 Starts Tournament Ranked #1 QUARTERFINALS - Yungiee vs. Paperboy 16-12 16-12 (32-24) ''For Yungiee SEMI-FINALS - Yungiee vs. OXU ''9-16 16-14 16-11 (41-41) ''For Yungiee FINALS - Yungiee vs. Emi ''16-13 14-16 16-8 (46-37) ''For Yungiee 'Finishes Tournament Ranked #1' 'Season 2 1v1' BONUS-MATCHUP - Yungiee vs. Svarsikas ''13-16 16-6 16-12 (45-34) For Yungiee [[DEFENDERS CS:GO Arena|'Arena']] ENTRY LEAGUE - Yungiee vs. Peace 16-7 25-23 (41-30) ''For Yungiee Statistics '''Matches' 5-0 (100%) Matches Win Ratio Maps 10-3 (76.9%) Maps Win Ratio 3-2 (60%) Rifle Maps Win Ratio 3-1 (80%) AWP Maps Win Ratio 3-0 (100%) Pistol Maps Win Ratio Rounds 205-166 (55.3%) ''Rounds Win Ratio ''70-64 (52.2%) Rifle Rounds Win Ratio 87-71 (55.0%) AWP Rounds Win Ratio 48-31 (60.8%) Pistol Rounds Win Ratio Awards [[DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 1|'Season 1 1v1']] Season 1 1v1 - Tournament Winner Season 1 1v1 - TOP 4 (Yungiee, Emi, OXU & Quba) Season 1 1v1 - #1 Lithuania (Yungiee & KD) Season 1 1v1 - #2 Rifle Season 1 1v1 - #2 AWP Season 1 1v1 - #1 Pistol Season 1 1v1 - Best Series: SEMI-FINALS - Yungiee vs. OXU (Yungiee & OXU) Season 1 1v1 - Best Rifle Map: FINALS - Yungiee vs. Emi (Yungiee & Emi) Season 1 1v1 - Best AWP Map: SEMI-FINALS - Yungiee vs. OXU (Yungiee & OXU) Season 1 1v1 - Best Pistol Map: SEMI-FINALS - Yungiee vs. OXU (Yungiee & OXU) Season 1 1v1 - Most Dominant Pistol Map: FINALS - Yungiee vs. Emi (Yungiee & Emi) [[DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 2|'Season 2 1v1']] Season 2 1v1 - Most Dominant AWP Map: BONUS-MATCHUP - Yungiee vs. Svarsikas (Yungiee & Svarsikas) 12 Awards Received In Total